Anna Walker in Wonderland
Cast: *Young Anna Walker (From Care Bears Nutcracker Suite) as Alice *Eilonwy (From The Black Cauldron) as Alice's Sister *Duckling (From Little Einsteins: Duck, Duck, June) as Dinah *Mickey Mouse (From Disney) as The White Rabbit *Rabbit (From Winnie the Pooh) as The Doorknob *Vlad Vladikoff (From Horton Hears A Who) as Dodo *Noo-Noo and Tinky Winky (From Teletubbies) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Daffy Duck (From Looney Tunes) as The Walrus *Bugs Bunny (From Looney Tunes) as Carpenter *Tigger (From Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Various Female Characters as Flowers *Jafar (Aladdin 1992 The Return of Jafar) as The Caterpillar *Timon (From The Lion King) as Butterfly *Judy Hopps (From Zootopia) as Bird in the Tree *Winnie the Pooh as The Cheshire Cat *Young Bambi (From Bambi II) as The Mad Hatter *Grover (From Sesame Street) as March Hare *Young Simba (From The Lion King) as The Dormouse *Dipsy (From Teletubbies), Alex and Marty (From Madagascar) as Card Painters *Gladys (From Over the Hedge) as The Queen of Hearts *Owl (From Winnie the Pooh) as The King of Hearts Scenes *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 2 - Young Anna was Bored (In a World of My Own) *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Disney Mouse (I'm Late) *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 4 - Young Anna meets Rabbit/The Bottle on The Table *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Young Anna (Sailor's Hornpipe/''The Caucus Race'') *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 6 - Young Anna meets Noo-Noo and Tinky Winky (How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands) *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 7 - (The Duck and The Rabbit) *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 8 - (The Old Father William) *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 9 - A Tigger with a Ladder/''Well Smoke the Blighter Out'' *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers (In A Golden Afternoon) *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 11 - Young Anna meets Jafar (How Doth the Little Crocodile) *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Young Anna *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 13 - Young Anna meets The Cheshire Pooh (Twas Brillig) *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) *Anne Walker in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Disney Mouse Arrives Again) *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Anna Walker in WOnderland Part 17 - Young Anna gets Lost (Very Good Advice) *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March/Gladys, the Queen of Hearts *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Tigger Appears Yet Again *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 20 - Young Anna's Trail/''The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)'' *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 21 - Young Anna's Flight/The Finale *Anna Walker in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie-spoof